


Being Amore.

by WeasleyLover10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Slight fluff, all around fun haha, sexual innuedos, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to one day remember the love of your life and then the next day nothing. This is the story of Sarah Collins and her relationship with Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit.

**Being Amore.**

 

She stared at the tiny white stick in her hand. The pink plus sign glaringly staring back at her. She was pregnant. Again. 

 

She couldn’t wait to tell Steve, her husband of two and a half years. Steve had been her everything the second she fell for him and she had fallen fast. The road had not been easy though. Sarah Collins, granddaughter of the famed Howling Commando James Falsworth, was an Agent of SHIELD and an Avenger to boot. After an unfortunate mishap at her mother’s home near the old Trinity nuclear testing site in New Mexico, Sarah suddenly found herself with the ability to control and manipulate emotions.

 

Which is what drew SHIELD to her. Trained by the best, Sarah soon became known as the infamous Amore with the ability to cripple a man with just a simple peek into their darkest emotions. Seeing as she had an obvious connection to the Captain, Collins was chosen to help Captain Rogers once he woke up after being frozen in the ice for 70 years. Yeah, that didn’t go so well seeing as Captain America managed to escape the makeshift hospital. However, the next thing the world knew it was thrown into intergalactic war. Nobody made it out unscathed but, one good thing did come about as a result. A budding relationship had begun to form between the Man out of Time and the Mistress of Emotion. After a few years of dating, well hidden from the press, Steve popped the question. Sarah, of course, said yes. After a quiet marriage, the couple was very happy. Until the time when Steve was kidnapped causing Sarah to create a never ending feeling of utter despair and horror to anyone who dared near her. It took months of searching but Steve was ultimately found, much to the relief of everyone.

 

During that time however, Sarah had realized she was pregnant with the Rogers’ first child. Which was a slight complication seeing as few people knew Steve and Sarah were even married in the first place. Steve, once informed by his wife about her pregnancy was fiercely protective of his love. That didn’t go over too well with Sarah’s bosses at SHIELD. Regardless of Steve’s wishes however, Amore continued to fight with the Avengers and go on missions for SHIELD. It wasn’t until she was held at knife point by the leader of a terrorist group who had somehow found out about both Amore and Captain America’s marriage as well as their unborn child that things changed. After a terse fight which included a rush to the hospital and a near miscarriage, Sarah and the child survived. And seven months later Sarah gave birth to James Phillip Rogers. 

 

   But telling Steve would have to wait. He had been on a deep cover mission for a month now so, instead Sarah sat on the bathroom floor trying to remember when she could have gotten pregnant. Her only explanation was the trip Tony had bestowed on them. Foolishly, he let them stay at one of his homes in San Diego and seeing as it had been the longest time they’d been away from their soon to be one year old, they hadn’t spent too much time outside.

 

“Agent Collins?”

 

“Yes Jarvis?”

 

“AIM has come to New York. Captain Rogers suggests that you suit up.”

 

_Oh Lord._

 

“All Right. Thanks J.” 

 

After changing into her black and gold catsuit she hastily made her way to the elevator while shoving her comm into her ear.

 

“Avengers, Comms check.”

 

Steve’s voice pierced her ear. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed the sound of his voice.

 

“Amore, calling in.”

 

“Amore, meet in front of Avengers tower.”

 

“Yes, Captain.”

* * *

 

New York was a mess. People were screaming. Fires were everywhere and AIM seemed to be winning. Sarah was absorbed in her own thoughts as Steve gave directions to the other Avengers.

 

“Amore, you need to help us isolate the main threats. You’ll stay with me.”

 

“Understood Cap.” She adjusted the strap that held the knife she kept in the event of emergencies. 

 

She couldn’t help but feel uneasy about this one. Maybe it was because her ‘mother’s intuition’ had already kicked in. Who knows. She adjusted her ponytail and twisted her wedding ring nervously.

 

The fighting was intense. They never caught a break. Steve and Sarah just kept fighting, barely straying more than a few feet from each other.

 

“Captain!”

 

He was too busy fighting off the members of AIM to hear her.

 

“Steve! Please listen!” No matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. This was one of the few times in her life she felt truly terrified.

 

“Sarah! Can’t this wait?!” Steve yelled back as he slammed his shield into an attacker.

 

“I’M PREGNANT!” she yelled as she fought off her own onslaught of men.

 

Steve had froze. He seemed to have forgotten where he was and stood there staring at his wife.

 

“BEHIND YOU!” The screech came through the comm but Sarah turned too late.

* * *

 

Everything went black.

 

The light was too bright. Her head was killing her.

 

“Oh Sar! Thank God you’re ok!” Lips were on her forehead, her nose, her lips before she could even react.

 

“Oh goodie! Mrs. Capsicle is alright!” a voice from her left said.

 

“I was so worried Sarah! But don’t worry the Baby is alright.” The man who had been kissing her whispered to her.

 

“I’m sorry…”, she replied, “But who’s Sarah?”


	2. Waking Up

Waking Up.

 

The sun was starting to come through the slightly uncovered window. A groan escaped from her lips as Sarah attempted shut her eyes even more if that was humanly possible. The arm around her bare hips tightened. She snuggled her head into the chiseled chest that was currently beneath her as her eyes finally braved the oncoming sunlight.

 

“Hey.” she whispered

 

“I love you.” was Steve’s response.

 

She looked up at him and smiled before hissing.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, a slight frown gathering on his lips.

 

“I’m still sore from last night if you must know!” Sarah said indignantly as her new wedding band began to sparkle in the ever growing sunlight. 

 

Steve chuckled.

 

“It’s not funny! You and your damn serum enhanced sex drive almost killed me!”

 

“I highly doubt that! Besides, if i remember correctly, you were just as eager as I was.”

 

“Shut up!” She said hiding her blushing face into her husband’s chest.  

 

The sudden nip to her ear made her giggle. As Steve lips began to trail down her neck, her back arched.

 

She awoke with a gasp.

* * *

 

Her head wouldn’t stop pounding and the fact that her body was still reacting to what she assumed was a memory wasn’t helping much either. She had no plans to tell Captain Rogers that she had experienced another memory. For one thing, she wasn’t even certain if this had been a memory to begin with. And secondly, she definitely didn’t want to give the man false hope by telling him that she remembered their wedding night/the first time they had slept together.

 

She was NOT Captain America’s wife. It was hard enough knowing that you had a child with a man you were supposed to be in love with but knowing you were pregnant with another child that you didn’t remember even wanting was even worse. Unwillingly, she rolled out of bed. She had taken to sleeping in what had apparently been her room before she had married the Captain. Things were strange between Sarah and Steve now. Purely because she wasn’t in love with him but he was still madly in love with her.

 

“Good Morning Captain Rogers.” she greeted as she pulled the juice out of the fridge.

 

She couldn’t help but notice his wince. Before she had lost her memory, Sarah had never called him Captain Rodgers out in the open or when they weren’t in a professional setting. She always called him Steve or Love. Her using ‘Captain’ was something Steve, for the most part, associated with them being intimate. So hearing her say it with so little emotion was killing him.

 

“Where’s James?” She asked

 

“Tony took him to Coney Island.” Steve replied. 

 

“Excuse me.” he said as he tried to brush past her.

 

“I’m sorry Captain.” she responded quietly.

 

“Don’t call me that!” he answered with an anger he didn’t know he had.

 

Sarah was taken aback by his tone. But Steve didn’t seem to care.

 

“You never call me that! Only when we’re on a mission or if we’re alone!”

 

She stared at him with a guilty look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry uh Steve, but I’m not your wife…not anymore.”

 

“I know you’re not.” he replied with venom in his voice as he headed off to the gym to annihilate as many punching bags as he could. Leaving a part angry, part guilty Amore in his wake.

 

 


	3. Thugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mishap in a park.

She was still sitting on the bench even though it was well after dark. The people with their dogs were all gone now. The parents with children had left long before them. She didn’t necessarily mind being a mother. The little boy was a cutie and she couldn’t bring herself to be resentful of the kid, he hadn’t done anything wrong. But it was hard when he would call her “ma” when she couldn’t remember anything about him. She was still fuming from her fight with Steve. She didn’t know what he expected. And it was driving her insane! As she continued to think about on the chaos that was her life, she failed to see the two drunken men stumbling down the park walkway.

“Heeeeyyyy!” the one of the left side.

“Hi gorgeous!” the other one said.

Sarah hadn’t noticed them at first, but once she did she realized that it would be in her best interest to leave and go home now.

“Where ya think yer goin?” The one from the right said.

All of the sudden they were all over her and she couldn’t get away.

“I think you need to let me go.” she said quietly

The next thing she felt was the cold metal of a knife against her skin.

* * *

 

The screams of civilians and the shouts from the terrorists could be heard all over the city. The Avengers were doing their best to fend them off. Sarah was using her powers on as many of them as she could. She reached into the mind of the man who was attempting to attack her and managed to cripple him, her eyes now glowing their usual gold when she used her powers. To be honest she was trying extremely hard to avoid physical altercations. Steve and Sarah had just gotten married. And only Steve and herself knew she was pregnant. She had only found out two days ago. Steve, of course was ecstatic. She was pretty happy herself. But she wouldn’t be truthful if she said she wasn’t worried about what fighting would do to their unborn child. Even Steve had spent the majority of the fight going out of his way to make sure she was safe.

The knife was pressed against her throat. The leader of the terrorists had her in a choke hold so she couldn’t break free. She was sure the terror on her face showed.

“OH CAPTAIN, MY CAPTAIN!” the leader yelled

Sarah could hear the other Avengers panicking in her ear.

“Captain, they have Amore!”

“WHAT??!! Stark! Repeat!”

“They have Sarah!”

The leader whispered in her ear.

“Let’s go find your husband hmm?”

Sarah froze. How could he have known?? Nobody knew but the Avengers.

Then she saw him. Her husband and the father of her child. Fear shining in his eyes.

“Ste-“

“Nuh uh!” He dug the knife into her throat and she felt the blood start to run down her neck.

“Just let her go! Please!” Steve said with desperation in his voice. His shield already on the ground.

“Now why would I let the wife of Captain America go? Not to mention the fact that she’s carrying your child. Got to admit Captain, I didn’t think the Super Serum effected THAT part of your body too. But I’m sure your wifey here enjoyed herself.”

Steve just looked down right terrified now. Sarah was definitely panicking now. She couldn’t use her powers now. She was too mentally distressed and if she tried she could end up hurting herself and the baby if she wasn’t careful. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and hissed. She could tell something was wrong. She tried to communicate it to Steve who’s eyes still hadn’t left hers.

Steve looked alarmed and slowly glanced down at her abdomen and then looked back at his wife. Sarah blinked once, their signal that he was correct.

“I’ll ask you again. Let her go and then maybe I won’t kill you.” Steve said. His eyes steely now, determined to protect their unborn child.

“Ain’t gonna hap-“

There was a sudden twang and Sarah was finally released. An arrow clean through the throat of the man. She started to collapse but strong arms wrapped around her.

“Hey. Hey I got you.” Steve said but at that point she had already blacked out.

* * *

 

She sprung into action. Her powers and her fighting ability suddenly coming back to her. She didn’t even have to think. Her instincts simply took over. She snapped the arm of the man holding the knife and backflipped out of the way. She landed lithely on her feet and high kicked the other man in the head. She then unleashed her powers on the both of them. Leaving them screaming before she knocked them out with the simple will of her mind.

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“Two men tried to attack me. They’ve been subdued. You should come pick them up.”

“Alright Ma’am. We need you to-“

Sarah hung up as she stepped into Avenger’s tower. She followed the sound of the punching when she got to the right floor. There was a pile of about five punching bags that had been ripped apart as Steve pounded into the sixth one.

“Steve.” Sarah said her voice breaking.

She had started to really cry now. The trauma of the attack and the trauma of the memory that she remembered was too much. Even the strain on her relationship with Steve was starting to break her. She knew in her heart that she loved Steve. She just couldn’t remember any of it. The pregnancy hormones weren’t helping either.

She was sobbing pretty hysterically now and Steve looked over at her. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. They were sitting on the gym floor now as he just tried to soothe her.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. You’re gonna be fine ok? I love you, I’ll always love you.”

“Steve?” She said with a hiccup

“Yeah?”

“Take me to bed?” she asked

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF.net is being evil so AO3 is getting the updates today! How 'bout that Ultron trailer though...INSANE!!!!! I'm a huge Agents of Shield fan so this is my plug for you all to watch the Ep on Tuesday!! If not for the extra Ultron footage than for Iain De Caestecker!! He's fab!!! Also don't own any of this! just sarah...this story made my best friend laugh in case anyone was curious lol OH and Rest In Peace to the amazing Robin Williams. He passed when I was writing this so I put in a little nod towards him


	4. Till the End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author of this story listens to waaayyyy too much 40's music....

Steve began to stir. He looked over to see Sarah still asleep in one of the nightgowns he still kept in one of his, well what used to be their, drawers. He had a couple actually so she had a choice. He figured it had been subconscious but, she had actually picked his favorite, a purple one with black lace. But he doubt she remembered that. He missed her. So much. Even though they had slept in the same bed, he had kept his distance. He was pretty sure that she wasn’t ready to be together with him again. He wanted to be with her though. He missed that look she gave him when he kissed her or when she would writhe underneath him when he sucked on the sweet spot on her neck.

He felt movement beside him. He looked over to see Sarah with one eye barely open, the other squeezed shut.

“What time is it?” she asked. Her voice slightly husky with sleep.

“A bit after 10.” Steve replied, trying to shake off his feelings of desire caused by the sound of her voice.

She looked at Steve funny. Staring him down for a moment before making up her mind.

“I’m sorry Steve. This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done this.” she said as she hastily got out of the bed and made her way to the door.

“Sarah! Please can’t we talk about this?” he asked grabbing ahold of her wrist.

She sighed.

“We can’t do this Steve. I don’t know how I feel about you and I don’t want to break your heart or lead you on.”

“I’m not expecting anything Sar. I meant what I said last night. I love you and I always will. Through good times and bad right?”

She smiled at him.

“Thank you Steve. Really. But I need to go.” she said but before she left she kissed him on the cheek.

“Woo! What happened here Capsicle?!” Tony said after Sarah quickly brushed past him in the hallway.

“Not now Stark!” Steve said as he flopped back down onto his bed.

* * *

 

Sarah was getting some food from food from the fridge when she felt a tug on the bottom of the nightgown that she was still wearing.

“Ma!” James said.

“Hey kiddo! How are you today?” she said as she picked him up and put him in her arms.

“Mama.” James said quietly as he snuggled into her neck.

Sarah felt her heart melt. She didn’t think that she wanted to be a mother but seeing how much James wanted to be with her was starting to change her mind a bit.

“Want to go play a game, Jamie?” She asked.

“Ga!” He said with excitement.

Now surrounded by a pillow fort, James and Sarah were playing an intense game of peekaboo. James had now started to crawl away from his mother as she playfully chased him.

“Mama’s got you Jamie!” She said as she blew onto his stomach as he giggled. Jamie? Where had that come from? And then she realized, she was steadily remembering things. She couldn’t believe it. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

She felt a sudden wave of sick hit her and put her hand to her mouth. She sped to the bathroom and somehow made it to the toilette. As she puked she felt a presence behind her. Someone pulled her hair back as she threw up. Once she calmed down she lifted herself away from the toilette.

“Better?” Steve asked quietly.

She nodded and lifted herself off the floor.

“You can come you know Steve.” She said

So, he followed her to her bedroom and sat on the bed while she went into the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth and change. That was when he heard her singing.

“ _Till the end of time, as long as stars are in the blue, Long as there’s a spring, a bird to sing, I’ll go on loving you._ ”

That was their song. Steve was shocked. That was the song they had danced to on their first date, the song that played for their first dance at their wedding. This song was so important to their relationship and here she was. Totally unable to remember any of it and she was singing their song.

“ _So, take my heart in sweet surrender, And tenderly say that I’m, The one you love and live for, Till the end of time._ ”

“No idea why but this song is stuck in my head! It’s giving me a headache!” she said as she entered the bedroom.

Steve simply stared at her.

“What?” she asked.

“You’re…you’re just really beautiful Sarah.”

She blinked, looking conflicted.

“I..”, she saw a quick flash of a couple dancing while a jazz band played in her mind.

She shook her head.

“Thanks Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Brown is phenomenal! That's where I got the song and chapter title from. I'm also working on a Ultron based one-shot. It's a loose combination of what I've seen from the trailer, what I heard happened at SDCC and my brain! I should finish it soon!


End file.
